Drogue Moi
by pims-dana
Summary: Un rail, un verre. Une nuit. Tout se noie, tout se confonds. Et la sueur coule. Un nouveau rail, gémissement. Drogue moi jusqu'a plus soif. One Shot lemon.


_Hello !_

_Ce One shot est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Saki**. C'est surtout mon premier One Shot sur Vampires Diarie's, par contre ce n'est pas du tout mon premier lemon mais je doit avouer que c'est le premier où je me lache autant ! Il n'a aucun rapport avec la série ou le livre._

_Bonne lecture & Attention a vos petits yeux ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Marine<span> - Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, mais je vais devoir te décevoir, il n'y aura jamais d'histoire complête avec Joy, elle est beaucoup trop ingérable x) Mais peut être qu'elle reviendras dans d'autre One Shot qui sait ;)_

_Sakii - Alors voila toi tu laisse un commentaire juste pour me casser ton délire tu sert trop à rien x) J'espère que tu kiffe toujours autant ton cadeau :D_

_Alexanee - Très contente que mon lemon plaise et que mon travail pour aboutir à ce résultat soit reconnu, parce que d'accord c'est un lemon mais je pense (comme toi j'ai l'impression) que ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas bosser dessus comme une one shot normal. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Damon ne m'appartiens pas, la trame et Joy sont mon entière propriété._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drogue Moi <em>**

**L**a musique sifflait a ses oreilles, des verres tintaient un peu partout, des rires aussi. Les effluves de sueurs, de phéromones, de drogue flottaient dans l'air, sorte de cocktail destructeur pour les sens suractivés. Tout cela sentait les prémices de l'orgie. Mais que foutait – il là?

Il attrapa un verre sur le plateau d'une jolie serveuse et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il regarda ses fesses se trémousser alors qu'elle s'en allait vers le bar. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Les spots claquaient dans ses yeux, des corps frôlaient le sien.

Pourquoi était – il la déjà à la base? Il but son verre cul sec pour oublier sa réponse. Malheureusement pour lui son sang l'absorbait trop vite et il dut trouver rapidement une bouteille pour noyer ses réflexions fumeuses. La chaleur omniprésente lui brulait la peau, les frôlements lui faisait tourner la tête. On lui parlait, il souriait, lançait des piques sarcastiques qui faisait glousser. Les basses s'accentuaient dans ses poumons, remontait son œsophage et allait se coincer dans sa gorge comme une boule d'héroïne.

Les membres, les peaux se mêlaient les une aux autres, il lorgna une poitrine, une longue paire de jambes, fourra sa langue dans la gorge d'une des filles accrochées a ses basque. Mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici?

Il vit dans un coin un groupe de jeunes se faire une ligne de poudre à même une table. Il alla vers eux et tira sur la paille a son tour. Il sentit le monde tourné sur lui même une demi seconde et dut s'accrocher a un pilier en fausse nacre. On lui apporta un verre, une autre jolie serveuse en tenue affriolante. La foule se mit soudain a s'exciter sans raison. Il entendait des murmures, des excitations, un prénom sur toutes les lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas a comprendre. La drogue s'insinuait dans son système nerveux. La faim et la soif s'emparèrent sans préavis de son estomac, l'empêchant de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sentit ses pommettes le bruler, ses gencives lui firent un mal de chien. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il tentait de combattre sa nature. Lui, Damon, le beau, le ténébreux vampire, repoussait la soif de sang sous l'emprise de l'alcool, de la drogue. Il avait envie de vomir, son corps tangua. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là?

Il attrapa une serveuse par la taille, elle poussa un léger cri de peur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Monsieur vous allez bien? Vos yeux sont bizarres.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et malgré le mélange de drogue qui coulait dans son sang il réussit a la clouer sur place grâce au pouvoir de persuasion de ses magnifiques yeux.

-Je vous demande ce qu'il se passe.

-Joy va monter sur scène.

-Tout va bien? Demanda alors un homme derrière eux.

Damon se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours fermement la pauvre serveuse par la taille. Il vit alors la peau nacrée de la belle serveuse, il sentait presque le sang battre dans sa jugulaire. Il ne mettrait qu'une demi seconde a percer la délicate chair et aspirer le précieux liquide. Mais après il devrait surement tuer toutes les personnes dans cette putain de boite de nuit. Mais bordel qu'est ce que son sang sentait bon, mélange de cumin, de miel et de satin.

-Monsieur? Demanda a nouveau le vigile derrière lui.

-Désolé. On s'amusait n'est ce pas chérie?

-Oui. Répondit platement la femme.

Il la relâcha et ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes tentant d'oublier les effluves qui se pressaient a ses narines. L'excitation de la foule se fit plus puissante, il pouvait sentir d'adrénaline booster tout les sens, exploser les pupilles et tout les pores de la peau.

Le vampire s'avança au milieu de la foule, poussant sans ménagement les personnes trop collantes. Il s'approcha de la longue scène. C'était un rectangle d'environ huit mètre de long sur cinq de large. Sur chaque coté se trouvaient deux plates formes circulaires surélevés munies de barre en acier. Les lumières dans la boite s'atténuèrent encore plus si c'était possible et la foule se mit a osciller dans un mouvement unique.

Il ouvrit grand les narines, ne se fiant qu'a cet unique sens. Des senteurs sucrées montèrent de scène, lubrifiant, parfum capiteux, poudre pour les joues, mascara acre. La poussière des froufrous se mêlaient aux brillants à la cerise, à la pomme. Puis une odeur de mandarine fit son apparition. Il se plongea encore plus dans sa transe olfactive, un mélange explosif de néroli, de pastèque et de jasmin enivrèrent ses sens. Ils furent brouillés par une nappe de cuir puissant, puis il sentit le subtil mélange de fard a paupières, de kiwi et de bois de santal.

Quelqu'un attrapa son poignet, il se laissa faire, attirer comme un aimant, comme un satellite vers sa planète d'attache. Un froissement de tissus, la foule qui retiens son souffle, un déplacement d'air, rapide, précis, des talons qui claquent. Quelqu'un ouvre la bouche, il garde les yeux fermés. Il sent la soif étreindre sa gorge, lui tordre le ventre. Ses dents lui font mal.

_« Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us »_

Ce fut comme un coup de fouet, un poignard glacé dans son cœur éteint. Cette voix transperçante, transcendante. Il cligna des yeux puis les referma aussitôt. Ne pas la voir tout de suite. Elle chantait ac capella, comme si tout instrument paraissait superflu sur cette voix cassée et grave. Il n'entendait pas le piano, il était tellement inutile. Ses muscles se contractèrent, la foule entama un langoureux mouvement de droite a gauche, comme si ils n'étaient tous que un immense muscle en mouvement et qui n'avait qu'un but, séduire la chanteuse.

_« You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you »_

Il oublia ce qu'il faisait là, même en cherchant il n'aurait pu le dire. Il voyait encore un tissage d'image confuses, des cheveux châtains, un sourire, son frère et puis un départ. La douleur qui transperce et broie. Non il ne se souvenait pas de tout ça, il était quelqu'un d'autre, autre chose, peut être était il un peu plus humain en cet instant? L'alcool et la drogue influaient encore sur son cerveau mais il s'en moquait, il s'enivrait de sa voix.

_« Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all_

_Come this far just to fall, fall »_

Sa voix s'approfondit il l'imaginait se plier, aspirer l'air comme si elle étouffait dans sa terreur, dans ses paroles. Comme si elle était incapable de contrôler une émotion trop grande. Quelque chose électrifia toute la foule, les bras pressés près de lui se tendirent, il sentit parfaitement le salé des larmes. L'émotion de la chanteuse trouvait écho en chaque personne présente. Il ouvrit les yeux.

_« Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you »_

Elle était pliée en deux, recroquevillé sur elle même. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette floue. Puis elle se redressa pour entamer les dernier vers de la chanson. Il resta abasourdie, il ne c'était pas attendue a ça. Elle n'était qu'une silhouette longiligne, son corps était recouvert par un voile blanc opaque, ses bras le secouaient avec la musique. Son visage était masqué par un loup qui couvrait jusqu'à son menton. Il était fait d'un réseau complexe de fil d'or et d'ambre. Il ne voyait pas bien ses cheveux, dissimulés sous le loup. Seuls ses yeux lui était dévoilé.

Profondément verts, avec des notes d'ambre et de marron. Une lueur particulière dans ses pupilles. Ses cils charbonneux soulignait cette expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle posait ses yeux partout dans la foule sans jamais le fixer quelque part.

La foule s'écarta brusquement. La chanteuse se redressa un peu plus et écarta les bras. La foule devint une masse grondante, des joints circulaient dans tout les coins.

Il était grisé par tout ça. Il en avait rien a foutre de la raison pour laquelle il était là finalement. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, des filles avaient perdues leur haut, des garçons mangeait la chanteuse des yeux. Oui il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert sur cette fameuse Joy. Et ça l'excitait de ne pas savoir, il sentit un brasier commencer a prendre vie dans ses reins. La découverte de l'autre était surement la meilleure partie de la séduction.

Deux filles approchèrent de la chanteuse et caressèrent le voile en douceur. Un son de batterie enfla derrière la scène, la foule se mit a vibrer en rythme, propulsant les torses a la vitesse des basses. Les deux filles tirèrent soudain sur le voile blanc qui s'envola sans ménagement. Des trompettes entrèrent en jeux et un son de guitare hurla dans les ampli, décuplé par le vibrato digital. Le corps fut livré en pâture à la lumière et aux regards avides. Des cris montèrent dans la salle, les mouvements s'amplifièrent.

Si son cœur battait encore il aurait bondi dans sa poitrine. Joy était la perfection incarnée. Des formes parfaites, avec des seins pleins et ronds, des cuisses et des hanches a croquer. Elle n'était couverte que d'un bikini amélioré, des léger câbles de fibre optique parsemaient son corps noueux. Tout son flanc était tatoué mais il n'arrivait pas a en voir le motif. Son corps se trouvait éclairé de rouge, parsemant ses cheveux court et châtain de reflets roux. Une des filles retira le loup et la lumière s'éteignit pour faire place a un néon noir ultra puissant. Son corps se couvrit de paillettes blanches qui se mêlaient aux rouges de la fibre. Ses yeux couvert de fard blanc luirent et les bandes dessinées sur ses pommettes prirent des teintes blanches et roses.

Son corps était a la merci de tous ces gens avides de chair, de regard, de sulfure. Elle était une succube parmi les hommes, une femme déesse, séduisant les hommes pour mieux les tuer.

La musique s'amplifia et les basses se firent si sourdes qu'elles gobèrent l'air, compressant les poumons et la foule. Et son corps se mit en mouvements, elle lança ses mains vers le plafond, fit rouler ses hanches, claquer ses talons. Même lui il se laissait emporter par la foule et la folie ambiante qu'elle créait. Il passait de bras en bras, des bouches exploraient son cou, son torse dévoilé par sa chemise. Il avait pourtant les yeux rivés sur elle. Il avait de plus en plus soif.

Elle roulait son corps, jouait avec les effets de lumière de la fibre optique. Ses jambes si fluides passait près de son visage, elle souriait, elle s'exclamait, elle attisait cette ambiance démente. Elle ondulait, basculait tout son corps, soulevait ses seins voluptueux comme si un homme les caressait. Il voulait être cet homme. Il voulait que cette main imaginaire soit la sienne. Elle monta sur la plate forme de droite et la foule suivit le mouvement toujours dans une harmonie presque bestiale. La foule faisait l'amour a cette femme belle et inaccessible.

Elle empoigna la barre d'acier et la musique se ralentit, il ne resta qu'un léger frémissement de guitare et d'électronique. Les fibres optique autour de ses hanches gresillèrent et se mirent a crépiter. Elle ondula son bassin sur la barre, dans un rythme langoureux, beaucoup trop lent pour l'excitation de la foule. Elle était une drogue à elle toute seule.

La musique reprit dans la violence et l'électricité qui courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la foule grouillante. Il caressait des peaux en imaginant la sienne. Elle souleva gracieusement son corps sur la barre, enroula ses mollets en haut et laissa pendre ses mains, redressant son buste. Elle se laissa glisser, reprit la barre dans ses mains et glissa au sol jusqu'à faire un grand écart. Elle donna deux coups de poings sur le sol, souleva son bassin, pencha la tête en arrière. La foule hurlait, se pressait, quémandait de l'air. Elle donna un dernier coup de poing et la lumière s'éteignit avec la musique.

La foule continua de crier, de huer, la musique reprit et d'autres filles apparurent mais la magie était rompue. L'orgie commença vraiment à ce moment là. Elle avait envouté les corps pour les pousser dans leur derniers retranchements et les pousser a satisfaire leur plus vils instincts.

On lui proposa une nouvelle ligne de coke, il la sniffa d'un seul coup et tituba vers la sortie. Il lui fallait de l'air, arrêter d'être entouré par tout ces corps vibrant de vie et sang. Il se rendit a peine compte de la fraicheur de la nuit. Plusieurs couples s'ébattaient dans la nuit claire et froide. Il chercha un coin tranquille, pour réussir a calmer tout ce qui bougeait en lui. Il trouva une rue derrière la boite et s'accroupit pour reprendre sa respiration.

Bon pourquoi il était là déjà? Pour se souler la gueule. Ok. Pour oublier. Ça c'était fait depuis longtemps. Pour trouver du sang frais? Non pas tout de suite, il devait éliminer la drogue de son système sinon il ferait un carnage.

-Tu me ramène beau brun? Demanda une voix légère et grave au dessus de lui.

Il sentit son souffle s'interrompre et releva les yeux sur Joy qui le dominait. Elle portait une robe légère mais beaucoup trop couvrante a son goût, une veste rouge comme le sang et des bottes a talons. Elle tenait une cigarette entre ses lèvres charnues et toujours peinte de rouge. Il se redressa avec difficulté et se rendit compte qu'elle était plus petite que lui. Il eut du mal a reprendre contenance. Il tangua légèrement. Merde de merde il avait vraiment trop bu.

-Alors? Elle souffla un rond de fumée.

-Volontiers.

Il se félicita, il avait réussi a prononcer ce simple mot avec conviction et sensualité. Et pourtant ça lui avait demander tout les efforts du monde. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et héla un taxi au coin de la rue. Ils montèrent dedans et le trajet vers chez lui se fit dans le silence le plus complet. C'est en reconnaissant la route vers sa demeure qu'il comprit qu'il avait machinalement donné son adresse. Joy n'avait rien dit, comme si c'était ça qu'elle attendait.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison et il lui prit son manteau. Voilà qu'il était galant maintenant, bon ok s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit il fallait bien faire un minimum d'effort.

-Je t'offre un verre? Demanda – t – il en désignant la bouteille en verre posé près du canapé.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle lui fit un sourire ravageur et s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'il leur servait deux verres de très bon bourbon. Elle fit tinter pendant plusieurs minutes ses glaçons dans le liquide mordoré avant de se délecter de son goût si doux et si suave. Il resta accroché a sa petite langue rosée qui sortit lécher les dernière gouttes du nectar sur ses lèvres. Elle le faisait avec tellement de sensualité et de désinvolture qu'il en était subjugué.

Elle décroisa ses jambes avec lenteur et lui laissa entrevoir le haut de ses cuisses. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si son environnement l'intéressait.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Damon. J'imagine que Joy n'est pas ton vrai prénom.

-Il l'est pour ce soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et la soif qui le taraudait revint de plus en plus fort. Il sentit sa gorge se transformer en désert et le bruler comme s'il avait avaler de la cendre. Il fallait qu'il boive, du sang, tout de suite, avant que ce ne soit elle qui en face les frais.

Le vampire se leva précipitamment avec pour seule idée de descendre a la cave se gaver d'une poche de sang froid. Dire qu'il avait une fontaine de liquide chaud a coté de lui. Elle se leva en même temps que lui et lui barra le chemin. Elle ne comprenait pas la folle, elle ne comprenait a quel point il était dangereux en cet instant de se mettre a sa merci comme ça.

-Tu comptes me laisser seule comme ça? Une moue boudeuse, tout bonnement adorable, se peignit sur ses traits.

-Il faut vraiment que je descende.

-Non. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

Son ton était devenu dur et tranchant. Il n'aimait pas du tout son ton, il n'était pas un chien a ses ordres. Personne, au grand jamais personne ne le contrôlerait ou lui donnerait ainsi des ordres. Elle allait comprendre sa douleur, il pouvait bien se faire un petit plaisir, après tout elle n'était qu'une danseuse, personne ne remarquerait sa disparition.

Il sentit ses crocs pousser dans ses gencives. Il devait agir vite, éviter de la défigurer. En un souffle il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua fortement contre un mur. Elle gémit. Il crut pendant un instant que c'était un gémissement de plaisir. Mais non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, le bois de la cloison derrière elle c'était fendu. Elle jeta ses pupilles ardentes dans les siennes si noires. Il montra les crocs et ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs.

-Vampire? S'étonna – t – elle sans la moindre peur. Très intéressant.

-La ferme.

Elle pouffa comme si elle se moquait de sa menace a peine voilée. Il eut ensuite du mal a comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout alla très vite. Elle passa sa jambe gauche sur l'extérieur de la hanche gauche de Damon et y inscrivit une torsion, il ploya de tout son corps et tomba au sol, plaqué par Joy qui avait une force surprenante. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le parquet grincer sous leur poids conjugué. Il attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille pour la repousser et la tuer sur le champ, mais il fut incapable de la faire bouger d'un demi millimètre, ses épaule semblaient encrées dans le sol.

-Regarde moi Damon.

Sa voix la suppliait presque. Il ouvrit les deux yeux, papillonna a cause du plafonnier juste au dessus d'eux et se focalisa sur le beau visage de la danseuse. Des sillons violets creusaient ses pommettes et ses yeux devinrent progressivement noirs. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses longues dents effilés. Il sursauta et réussit un peu à la faire bouger. Elle tira alors la langue et il vit un piercing bien particulier, un lapis – lazuli finement ciselé.

-Bon dieu t'es une vampire.

-J'ai une question à te poser Damon.

-Vas y je t'écoute, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il grinça des dents et sentit tout de suite que la drogue avait quitté son sang.

-A- tu déjà couché avec une autre vampire?

Il se tortilla violemment. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, s'il avait pu il aurait rougit. Il grinça des dents et attrapa ses poignet fins posés sur son torse.

-Non.

-Alors comme ça on va faire notre première fois ensemble.

-Que? Quoi?

Elle alla loger sa bouche près de son oreille et mordit le lobe. Il cambra involontairement son dos et entra en collision avec le corps si dur au dessus de lui. Elle se mit a embrasser tout son cou, passant sur sa gorge, remontant vers son autre oreille. Elle embrassa son menton, laissa ses lèvres a quelques millimètres des siennes et planta ses yeux redevenus verts dans les siens.

-Ne me dit pas que t'en a pas envie.

Elle mordit légèrement son menton et se redressa vivement, allant se plaquer contre le mur. Il suivit le mouvement presque aussi rapidement et la domina enfin, posant ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage.

-Je risquerais de te blesser. Fit – il espiègle, se prenant dans le jeu de Joy.

-Essayes toujours.

Et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le faisant presque saigner. Il colla tout son corps a la jeune fille qui lui fila entre les doigts avec sa rapidité surhumaine. La course poursuite dura quelques minutes, ils se coinçaient l'un l'autre, se mordait, se frôlaient, attisait le feu qui embrasait l'autre.

Puis il finit par la plaquer si fort contre un mur que le bois de la chambranle vola en milliers d'éclats. Elle gémit et il ne put se tromper, c'était sans conteste un gémissement de plaisir.

Damon saisit rapidement ses hanches, la retourna et plaqua son corps contre celui de Joy afin qu'elle se retrouve coincée, le visage vers la paroi explosée. Elle se mit a rire doucement.

-Arrête tu m'excite.

-J'espère bien.

Il saisit plus fermement ses hanches et entreprit de défaire tout les boutons de sa robe. Il en déchira une partie sans faire exprès puis voulut faire durer le plaisir et pris tout son temps pour défaire les tout derniers boutons de nacre. Elle ondulait son bassin contre son membre déjà bien dur. Bon dieu faites qu'il arrive a résister plus longtemps qu'elle. Elle voulut se tourner vers lui mais il se pressa un peu plus contre elle. Joy écrasa sa poitrine sur le panneau de bois.

Enfin les derniers boutons sautèrent et il retira doucement la robe, la faisant glisser avec délectation sur toute la longueur de son corps. Il caressa ses flancs, ses cuisses, ses mollets. Il jeta la robe au loin et entreprit d'embrasser sa cheville, de remonter le long de son mollet. Il prenait son mal en patience. Il sentait monter quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voulait que ce soit exceptionnel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout leur mouvement s'accordaient, tout était sensuel, bestial, empreint de ce besoin impérieux de chair. Mais il voulait que cela dure une éternité, parce qu'il savait que ça allait être explosif. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas a faire attention a sa violence, a ses gestes brusques et trop puissants. Non il ne pouvait pas la casser, lui briser l'échine d'un coup de rein, il n'avait pas a se retenir. Il était un vampire a part entière maintenant, avec la part de luxure et de violence que cela engendrait.

Il fit passer ses dents sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle pivota vers lui, souleva sa jambe et il se retrouva a lécher l'intérieur velouté de ses cuisses. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la magnifique vue sur sa poitrine découverte s'imposa a lui. Elle gémissait a mi – voix, elle se retenait il le sentait. Il voulait la faire crier, la faire hurler, qu'elle perde pied.

Il passa plus haut sur sa cuisse, frôla son aine de son menton et passa ses dents sur la fine dentelle de son string. D'un coup de dents il le coupa et le vêtement descendit sur sa chair, dévoilant la peau rosée. Il remonta, grignota son ventre, lécha, mordilla sa fine musculature. Les mains de Joy avaient retirée sa chemise habillement.

Damon se fit soudain remonté et se sentit partir a une vitesse folle. Il atterrirent sur le canapé qui manqua de se briser sous la force de l'impact. Il explosa presque de rire. Bon dieu jamais il ne pourrait faire ça avec ces humaines beaucoup trop fragiles. Ce bonheur se répandit en lui plus vite que l'adrénaline, son excitation s'en renforça. Joy le sentit et lui jeta un regard espiègle en resserrant plus fort ses cuisses sur lui.

Elle le dominait et visitait son cou, y traçant des marque rouges. Elle explora son épaule, puis son biceps droit et enfin s'attaqua a son torse. Le vampire attrapa ses seins a pleines mains et apprécia leur touché velouté, il pressa ses tétons entre son index et son pouce. Elle cambra les reins sous cette attention, collant sa virilité a son ventre plat. Il gémit doucement et serra un peu plus fort ses mains autour d'elle. Elle laissa trainer ses dents sur son flanc. Il se tortilla. Il avait chaud. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu chaud comme ça, c'était comme si son propre sang le brulait, comme s'il était en ébullition.

Joy glissa le long de son corps, sinuant le sien comme un serpent affamé. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre sa jean, léchant son flanc. Il caressa ses cheveux dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il sentit son sourire contre sa peau. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu où leur corps et leurs âmes se mettaient a nues pour ne faire qu'un. Oui ce n'était qu'un jeu, une vaste plaisanterie.

Il souleva un peu son bassin, la collant encore plus a lui. Il en voulait plus. Il avait du mal a se contrôler. En fait il n'avait plus du tout aucun contrôle, c'est elle qui tenait les rennes. Elle crocheta sa ceinture avec ses dents et retira son pantalon le plus lentement du monde. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle se redressa, cambrant son dos et appuya ses mains sur son aine.

Damon vit rouge et s'empressa d'attraper sa chute de reins, de se redresser a son tour et d'enfouir son visage dans ses seins. Elle émit une légère plainte lorsqu'il engloba sa douce poitrine de sa bouche. Joy sentit que le brasier dans son corps prenait possession de chacune de ses cellules, quelque chose de puissant et d'implacable remuait son ventre. Elle avait des frissons dans tout le dos et tout son corps se couvrait de sueur.

Il basculèrent en arrière alors qu'elle décidait que le jeu était fini, elle s'abandonnait a lui, a son pouvoir, a son corps si puissant sur le sien si noueux. Leur deux impressionnantes forces conjuguée firent ployer le canapé et l'accoudoir se fendit et alla achever sa course sur le plancher. Joy se retrouva une partie de la tète dans le vide. Elle se mit a rire a gorge déployée, secouant leurs bassins collés. La chaleur se diffusa un peu plus en eux. Damon comprit son rire et se permit de sourire a pleine dents. Il comprenait son euphorie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenue, ils pouvaient bien exploser toute la maison personne ne leur en tiendrait rigueur et surtout personne ne mourrait dans cette expérience, parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux immortels.

Il se pencha dans ses seins puis vit soudain sa gorge totalement nue et sans protection. Joy tentait de calmer son rire et reprenait ses douces caresses sur son dos. Il remonta brusquement vers sa nuque et posa ses lèvres dessus. Il ne put résister, il plongea ses dents dans la chair d'albâtre.

Joy s'arqua en poussant un glapissement. Elle resserra ses cuisses sur le bassin presque nu de Damon. Son corps vibra d'un seul coup, comme si elle venait de se prendre un mur en pleine face, elle manqua de souffle. Il aspira le divin liquide, elle poussa un cri. Un pur cri de jouissance.

La jeune vampire griffa tout le dos de Damon alors qu'il bougeait son bassin contre son intimité. Il enfonça un peu plus fort ses canines et elle appuya si fort ses mains sur ses omoplates qu'elle les déplaça. Il émit et un grognement qui fut couvert par un nouveau cri de Joy.

Il aspira une dernière gorgée de sang et retira doucement ses dents. Elle plia encore plus le dos et serra très fort ses cuisses sur les flancs du vampire. Elle poussa un cri un peu plus puissant alors qu'un orgasme hors du commun la transperçait. Son corps fut parcouru d'un seul tremblement qui brisa le dernier accoudoir ou les pieds de Damon étaient appuyé.

Son corps retomba sur le divan alors qu'elle cherchait son souffle. Il lécha doucement les deux trous sanguinolents qui se refermaient déjà, il descendit vers ses seins pensant qu'elle n'était pas encore apte a reprendre la partie.

Joy n'était pas de cet avis, elle saisit Damon a bras le corps et bascula sur le coté. Ils se fracassèrent sur le sol en gloussant. Elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou et alla mordre tendrement son lobe d'oreille.

-Et si je faisait pareil moi aussi?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment comestible.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle délaissa son oreille pour passer sur son cou, et son épaule. Elle retourna titiller son cou et sortit ses crocs. Elle frôla tout doucement la jugulaire a découvert du bout de ses dents et sentit distinctement son pouls s'affoler sous sa langue. Elle traça une très légère marque sanguinolente sur tout le trajet de sa jugulaire, elle la suivit jusqu'au cœur, lui arrachant de puissants frissons.

Elle remonta sur sa gorge et découvrit un peu plus ses crocs mais il la retint par les épaules. Il avait le souffle court plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

-Joy si tu fait ça, nous aurons des problèmes pour continuer …

La jeune femme gloussa et se rehaussa, lui laissant une magnifique vue sur ses seins légèrement rougie par la bouche de Damon. Elle alla poster sa bouche en face de ses lèvres et souffla dessus. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle se détourna. Il gronda de mécontentement.

-Alors arrêtons nous là.

Et elle disparut de sa vue. Il se retourna rapidement en sentant la frustration grimpé en lui. La voilà qui recommençait a jouer. Dire qu'elle c'était totalement abandonnée dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant. Elle allait voir ce qu'il en coutait de faire ainsi patienter Damon Salvatore. Le vampire se retourna précipitamment et chercha la vampire dans la pièce vide de bruit. Il se concentra sur les déplacements d'air. Il entendit alors son léger rire tout près de son oreille. Il pivota en poussant un rugissement mais n'attrapa que de l'air.

-Je suis juste là. Fit la voix chaude et sensuelle de la belle.

Damon fit volte face et la découvrit près de la cheminée, ses bras écartés reposant sur la linteau de la cheminée. Les flammes orange projetaient des ombres d'ambres sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Elles s'estompaient au niveau de son dos et allait lécher ses seins pour se transformer en particules mordoré. Elle arqua son dos et darda son regard sur lui. Il y lut un désir et un besoin d'amour si immense qu'il faillit y perdre pied.

Elle passa alors sa langue sur ses dents aiguisé comme une provocation et un appel a la luxure et la débauche. Le vampire fut en moins d'une seconde près d'elle, ses mains caressant ses fesses, ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle remonta sa cuisse sur sa hanche et il sentit son ventre brulant collé a ses abdominaux. Il descendit dans son cou, plia les genoux et embrassa son ventre, son flanc tatoué. Il passa sa langue dans son nombril et alla embrasser son aine. Ses mains caressèrent ses fesses et d'un mouvement brusque soulevèrent sa cuisse droite. Joy agrippa plus fort le montant de la cheminée et fit tomber sans faire exprès un bibelot en argent posé dessus.

Damon embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, y laissant de larges marques rouges, il mordit gentiment sa peau si douce puis remonta un peu plus haut.

Joy s'arqua contre sa bouche sur son intimité. Elle lâcha un gémissement et serra les mains plus fort sur le bois. Elle fit valser un vase qui s'écrasa au sol sans qu'ils s'en inquiète. Il passa ses mains sur ses fesses, sur sa chute de reins. Il appuya plus fort sa langue exactement là où il fallait. Elle était vraiment trop sensible ici. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement et crispa si fort ses doigts sur le linteau que des morceaux de bois se brisèrent. La douleur du bois dans sa chair ne fit qu'accroitre son plaisir.

-Damon .. Ne put – elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le vampire délaissa enfin son entre jambe et remonta vers son visage, parsemant son corps de léger baiser. Elle agrippa ses cheveux et échangea leur place sans qu'il ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Une flamme bizarre dansait dans ses yeux et il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que c'était de la revanche.

Quand il se rendit compte de son erreur il était bien trop tard. Elle était déjà a genoux devant lui et venait de descendre son boxer d'un seul mouvement. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, se léchant les lèvres d'un air provoquant. Il haussa un sourcil du même air provocateur.

-Tu veut la jouer comme ça? S'amusa Joy.

-Parce que tu pense que .. Oh bon dieu !

Il ne put continuer sous peine de la faire gagner. Il plaqua si fort ses mains sur le bois de la cheminée que cette fois le linteau se disloqua. Il fit descendre ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et caressa le tatouage qu'elle avait derrière l'oreille. Il ne put retenir son bassin de suivre sa bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre en serrant les dents.

Bon dieu mais qui était cette fille. Il avait les reins en feu et une soif de son corps si forte qu'il l'aurait dévoré toute entière s'il avait put se dérober.

-Ça suffit.

Il agrippa ses épaules et la poussa fortement au sol. Il suivit le mouvement et alla s'allonger sur elle, à même la moquette. Elle rit et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu pouvait pas résister avoue. Susurra – t – elle.

-On verra qui ne résiste pas après ça.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Damon s'insinua en elle. Joy émit un léger hoquet et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune vampire. La respiration de se dernier se calma doucement alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus en elle. Le corps de la belle devint glissant et il se délecta de son odeur de mandarine.

-Damon si tu ne me prends pas maintenant tout de suite je te promet que je te tue.

-A tes ordres ma belle.

Et il s'exécuta, il se retira pour mieux revenir. Elle arqua son dos sous les coups de reins puissants qui auraient brisé n'importe qu'elle humaine. Elle pressa ses cuisses sur ses hanches et accompagna ses mouvements. Il respirait très fort dans son cou, tentant de ne pas encore mordre son amante. Celle – ci gémissait, elle agrippait ses épaules comme si elle allait perdre pied.

Il l'étreignit plus fort et la releva sur ses cuisses. Joy ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Il s'enfonçait si profond en elle qu'elle en avait le vertige. C'était comme si elle était malade mais en même temps terriblement bien. Damon enfoui son visage dans ses seins et cette fois mordit a pleine dents dans la chair si tendre.

Elle rejeta la tète en arrière et ne retint plus ses cris alors qu'il amplifiait ses mouvement de hanches. Il saisit sa nuque et l'obligea à suivre ses mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, tout son corps lui faisait mal, c'était comme si tout son sang convergeait vers leur deux corps unis. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se fondre en elle d'une seconde à l'autre.

Joy se figea soudain et attrapa le visage de de Damon entre ses mains, elle lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure leur deux souffles se mélangeant dans un cocktail subtil. Il la questionna du regard lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait verrouiller ses hanches.

-Demande moi ..

Elle lui mordit de nouveau la lèvre et il eut du mal a ne pas la jeter par terre pour continuer de lui faire l'amour. Son ton sensuel le rendait dingue.

-Que je te demande quoi.

Elle posta sa bouche près de son oreille, emprisonna son lobe entre ses lèvres et souffla dessus.

-De te faire du bien.

Il sentit un long frisson le transpercer. Le souffle de Damon se fit plus rauque. Il avait l'impression que la luxure elle même avait laisser tomber ses mots dans son oreille. Il grimaça en sentant que son excitation en avait été renforcé et Joy entama de très lents va et viens sur lui.

-Damon ..

Cinq pauvres petites lettres murmuré si délicieusement qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle le dise encore un milliers de fois. Elle continua de glisser le long de son corps dans une torture voluptueuse. L'envie fut si forte qu'elle prit le pas sur son ego. Son cœur battit plus fort et il eut du mal a respirer.

-Joy. S'il te plait ..

Il la sentit sourire. Ce fut a son tour de heurter le sol. Elle le regardait de haut, avec son sourire a la noix. Il regretta tout de suite ce laisser aller. Puis quand elle remit ses hanches en mouvement il se moqua éperdument de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, son cerveau était passé en mode veille.

Joy ne consentit qu'a faire de lent mouvements de hanches. Beaucoup trop lents et pas assez approfondis pour le vampire qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les appuya très fort. Elle le laissa faire puis imposa elle même un rythme soutenu. Il lâcha ses hanche et préféra se retenir a ses seins. Il décolla son dos du sol pour mieux la sentir au dessus de lui.

La jeune vampire creusa son dos et le laissa plonger sa bouche dans ses seins. Leurs souffle étaient rauques, elle avait du mal a se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme si ils étaient en transe.

Damon se redressa au bout d'un temps incertain et reprit le dessus sur elle. Leurs mouvements de hanche devinrent violents, elle agrippa ses épaules alors qu'il passait les siennes sur ses fesses pour obtenir un mouvements plus profonds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier a chaque coup de reins. Joy ne put plus se retenir, elle plongea ses dents pointues dans la chair très tendre au niveau de la jointure entre l'épaule et le cou. Damon gronda et sa respiration devint encore plus laborieuse.

Il frappa plus fort en elle alors qu'elle aspirait son sang et accentuait leur plaisir. Joy se rendit compte qu'ils avait dépassé un stade de non retour depuis longtemps lorsqu'un orgasme puissant commença a former une boule compacte dans son ventre.

Elle relâcha l'épaule de Damon et se cambra au maximum pour mieux sentir son amant en elle. Le jeune homme appuya encore plus si c'était possible ses mouvements. Il alla embrasser le cou de Joy qui sentit tout de suite que ses crocs étaient sortis.

-Damon, non s'il te plait, je vais .. Tenta – t – elle d'articuler.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapide et il planta de nouveau ses crocs dans sa gorge. Joy ne retint pas le cri qui lui échappa, sa voix dérapa dans les aigus. Il lui infligea deux nouvelles entrées avant que son orgasme viennent brisé son corps. Elle sentit tout ses muscles se tétanisé, sa gorge ne retint pas son cri. Ses reins et son dos étaient en feu, elle se contracta autour de Damon qui perdit pied a son tour.

Il libéra sa gorge dans un rugissement. Il fut secoué de frissons et serra Joy contre lui. Leur respirations restèrent saccadés un long moment.

Damon retomba sur le sol, le cœur encore brulant et Joy s'allongea sur son torse. Elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'il la vira, la faisant tomber sur la moquette.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fait toi? Gronda – t – elle.

-T'es déjà fatiguée?

Elle le regarda alors qu'il se redressait au dessus d'elle. Elle vit son sourire sarcastique et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, pleins de douceur et de désir.

-Dans tes rêves chéri.

Elle lui tira la langue et l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
